Jealousy
by PoisonBones
Summary: Hera, the goddess of Family. She enjoys it mostly, but there are times when she loathes it. At the age of eight summers, Apollo and Artemis are in need of the queens blessing. Normally, she would be happy to oblige, but these two are her worst enemies. She hates them for their heritage to her husband. Or is it something else that triggers her hate for them? A/N rated K for safety.


**Okay, this is my first Percy Jackson fic so please give me all of your flames and anything you think I can change for future stories. I got this idea out of the blue one day and just decided to write it. Please, read and review and PM me if there's anything you want to ask or suggest for little oneshots here and there. FYI if you do suggest something for an Apollo and Artemis, I am not doing incest, I am absolutely against it and I won't write it. But please do suggest some stuff, I love pleasing my audience. Anyway enough of my rambling. This is just a little drabble about the twins, Hera and mama Leto. Enjoy!**

I marched down the hallway in a raged fashion. Zeus had just informed me of sudden news. Today was Apollo and Artemis' 8th birthday. They weren't my children, but being the goddess of families meant I had to suck it up. I had taken a vow, when a child of Zeus that was not my own reached the age of eight summers, I would give that child (or in this case those children) my blessing. But no one said I had to be happy about it.

Demeter let out a startled yelp as I swept by, almost knocking her off her feet. I turned back in anger, daring her to challenge me. She opened her mouth to do so and ask what the reason for my state of mind was, but apparently the look on my face said it all.

There was a silent pause, then she said softly, "Whatever made you hate those two so?"

"They are the children of a Titaness whore!"

"Do you really hate them?"

I spit back angrily, "Their very essence makes me sick!"

Demeter's eyes searched mine for a quiet moment, "Sometimes, Hera, I cannot decide if you hate those children because they are of titan spawn or if you are simply jealous of Lady Leto that such beautiful creatures were not bore from your womb or fed by your breast."

I stared back into the green eyes of my imposer. How dare she. I wouldn't be jealous of that woman if she herself were ruler of the earth and everything beyond.

Turning angrily, I stepped through the golden doors at the end of the hall and slammed them behind me, satisfied with the large bang that echoed throughout Olympus. I glared up at the sky and cursed my husband in the worst manner I could muster. I lowered my gaze to the palace steps, and in a flash of light I disappeared from the glowing terrace.

I had never cared much for the island of Delos. It was not under my rule for one, and during a storm, waves would beat relentlessly against its shores. I could not imagine raising a child, let alone two, upon this very place. I now stood upon grasslands, in front of a small house. It was a homely, cottage-like thing, quite beautiful indeed, but even though my love for its look was strong, I loathed what awaited me beyond its doors.

Nevertheless, I pulled open its rickety door and let it close behind me as I turned to stand in the center of the living area. As if on cue, Leto stood sharply from her position beside the hearth, and two bright flashes, one of gold one of auburn, raced to hide in the long skirt of her pale green chiton.

"Hera, why have you come to intrude upon my home on this day?" Leto demanded.

"That's Lady Hera to you." I said pointedly.

"You've no rule of this land you walk; I may address you as I wish." She spoke boldly, loud and confident. I did not wish to think of the day that the twins would inherit their mothers' strong sense of speech.

"I could still blast you to match the dust that festers in the hot summer air that looms about us."

"Why Hera, what would Zeus say to such childish anger?" I bit my tongue from the comment that nearly spilled from my lips.

"I have not come to fight with you Leto," I said firmly, "I've come to give these children their blessings."

"And what makes you think I will let you lay a hand to either of my kin?" She demanded to know.

I released a tense sigh, "The off-spring of a god and a titan is a thing of scarce belief." I paused to examine her once more, "These two will no doubt reach the age of adulthood with great power already at their fingertips. With the energy they will hold they will both be recommended to have high seats in the throne room of the Great Palace." Leto's body stilled at this, and I had to suppress a triumphant smile, "And if it is wished by either of them, they will be welcomed a monument and home upon Olympus. My blessing assures their ability to be trusted in the sacred halls of the gods."

Leto stared at me; anger swirled in her eyes like fiery embers, blown up from the fire by a cool spring gust. But they held something else as well. Defeat. She slowly reached behind her and pulled two bodies from the drapes of her skirt.

I took them both in, testing the ways they had grown, for I had not seen them since the day of their birth. News of the half-blood babes had billowed across the land faster than Zeus could strike down any mortal. It was obvious that they were of titan descent, for neither of them held the looks of your ideal god. Artemis was that of a smaller stature, with long locks that fell like a wave of auburn fire across her shoulders and down to the small of her back. Silver eyes filled her face with come-hither gleam, a slender nose stopped above cupids bow lips, freckles dotted her cheekbones, and rosy cheeks blended to perfection with her beach tanned skin. Artemis' looks were actually quite like I had expected, it was Apollo that had shocked me, for if I had not tested his heritage myself I would surely have mistaken him for a full-blood titan.

His blonde hair shone like molten gold, and it was best seen unkept, perfectly pale skin reflected the shine of his locks, and piercing blue eyes almost made me want to shrivel with his hardened glare. His fine boned features resembled that of his grandfather, Koios, Titan Lord of the north, far sight, and intellect, whom my eyes only graced once in my life. It was a little unsettling to look into the eyes of a young god, only to be greeted by the off come of a titan ruler, but this feature only seemed to add to his handsome sense of being.

Despite my feelings, I touched a hand to both of their faces and managed a small smile, "You are two of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." I stayed like that a moment staring down the two, then noticing that they were uncomfortable, removed my fingertips from their skin.

I raised my sight to Leto, "It is done."

Leto released a slow breath, "Apollo, Artemis, why don't the two of you go play on the beach? I'm sure the last tide brought many new things ashore for you to see."

"Yes mama." Artemis turned immediately to do as she was told, but Apollo lingered a moment longer to look at me, to dare me to harm his mother.

I nodded slightly towards the door, "Do as your mother has told you."

Hesitantly, he followed Artemis out the door and pulled it to the frame gently, as to make not a sound. I turned back to Leto.

"They are fine things."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, how do intend to teach these two of the worlds dangers?"

Leto breathed shallowly and looked at the window. I knew she longed to go play with her babies, but she had to deal with me first.

"I will start slowly, as to avoid frightening them. As they grow older I will pick up speed gradually. They will learn quickly. They are unbelievable smart for those of only eight."

"I know." She looked to me, a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean, it is no secret. They are intelligent to the point that you merely have to look upon them to tell of it." Leto smiled.

I stood straighter, "I must leave now, I am needed on Olympus, but before I go I've something for you." Leto turned sharply as I approached. I'd had the intention of this since I had seen the way she fared with her young twins. I may not like Leto in a way, but there are things that even hate can't keep you from admiring.

I cupped her face with my right hand, "Lady Leto, Titaness of the Unseen, I've watched you from afar. The way you've raised the twins of Zeus is something that must be rewarded. I offer the title of motherhood. I wish to grant it to you, if you wish."

Leto was silent as she searched my eyes for any sign of teasing, but she slightly nodded.

I smiled, "Very well. From now on, you are no longer the Titaness of the Unseen."

I backed away from her and bowed in a stiff, yet respectable manner, "Lady Leto, Titaness of Motherhood, I offer you strength."

Leto had tears in her eyes, "Thank you. Thank you Lady Hera."

"Just Hera, this land is not under my rule." I turned and fled the cottage home and made for the edge of the beach. I stopped when I heard the sound of laughter. Apollo and Artemis had fled far down the beach to search for shells, to no avail. Instead they had taken to splash each other with the cold ocean water. I couldn't help but feel a spark of envy toward Leto's children. Why couldn't my own kin come out as such angels? I chewed the inside of my mouth and smiled sourly. I guess Demeter was right.

I am jealous.


End file.
